Death Can't Do Us Part
by Seyy13
Summary: [HIATUS] Sakura has died and gone to Heaven...where God and the angels have a proposition for her. She can be brought back to life and everything can go back to normal...but she has to help Sasuke find peace first. SasuSaku
1. Why?

Sakura was floating in air. Floating

_Wait, what the hell? I can float?_

Then it all came back to her.

This wasn't some bizarre shinobi technique…it wasn't some weird alternate universe…it was **death.**

But how had she died?

Something involving a black kunai…the face of a boy she knew…

Oh yes.

That was it.

Uchiha Sasuke…the boy she had truly loved with all her heart, had killed her. With the kunai she gave him for his birthday. The one he'd seemed happy (well happy as in he showed _some_ emotion on his face) to receive. The one she'd been so happy to give. Then why? Why?

Her vision was spinning into blackness. Her mind was dissolving in to nothing. But she could still hear her thoughts. Why did he kill me? Did he hate me that much? Was I that much of a hindrance? Why? Why? WHY? WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER? WHY AM I ALONE?

_Why, Sasuke-kun? Why?

* * *

_

Well, how was that so far? I don't plan on continuing this unless I get some reviews...so...PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	2. This is Heaven?

Yay, 2nd chapter up! And as for the Sasuke killing Sakura thing, it will all be explained in later chapters. It may not turn out as you think. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far!

* * *

Chapter 2 

A bright light shone on Sakura's face, cutting through the surrounding darkness like sharp knife. Instinctively she looked up and noticed with shock that she was floating again…but this time it was up, toward the light and not away from it.

_Now what's going on…more madness? Damn, death is weird. Whatever I expected, it definitely was not this. _

"Welcome…to Heaven," said three soft and musical voices from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw three beautiful blond girls, each equipped with a pair of majestic wings and clothed in white silk robes. _Angels…wait, this is Heaven?_

"Um...hi..." stuttered Sakura. Of course she was in awe…looking upon a real angel for the first time would have that affect on anyone.

"Oh, don't be intimidated of _us_," said one of the angels with a smile. "Save that for God."

"Wha-Wha-What? I have to meet God? But like...why?"

"Well you see," another one of the angels spoke up, "We sense that you have something you need to do…something you want to do. It is rare that we get this feeling from people who have already passed into an afterlife. When we sense this in someone, we know that their death was not decreed by Fate, that it was pure accident. Therefore, we have propositions for these kinds of souls."

"Um, okay…but I don't think I need to do anything…"

_More like I can't do anything…I mean…he killed me right?_

The third angel smiled kindly. "When we say someone has to finish something that they couldn't my dear, we know what we are talking about. Please follow us."

"But really, I really don't have anything I-"

The angels ignored her feeble protests and pushed her in the direction of two huge doors. "God awaits you to speak about your situation." The first angel said. Seeing Sakura's panicked face, she added, "Don't worry, we're coming with you. What are you dawdling for? Go on, you have to go in first."

So, shaking from head to foot, Sakura pushed open the door and entered the vast room. Saying it was enormous was an understatement. It was…well, you use your imagination to describe "big".

"Haruno Sakura…" a powerful voice came floating down from the ceiling. It was loud, but not harsh. The voice sounded a little like her father's in fact. Sakura looked up but saw nothing.

"Um…hai, Kami-sama? Where are you…?" Not knowing what to do, Sakura decided to kneel because it seemed respectful.

"Stand up child. You do not need to see me to speak with me. Ah, well that is besides the point. We are here to talk about your death."

Sakura just stared.

* * *

So whaddya think? Sorry, I have no sense for chapter divisions. 

Please Review!


	3. I'll Do It

Disclaimer: Ahck, so sorry I forgot about it before. I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately. :(

Sakura: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I HATE you Sey-Chan! How DARE you make Sasuke-kun kill me! –Violently starts beating Sey up-

Sey: Stop assuming things...and I'll show you how to kill someone…

Sakura: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? –Gets in fight with Sey with both of them beating each other up-

Sasuke: Sheesh. Both stupid and loud as ever…never listening to reason…always fighting…-starts listing all the reasons as to why Sakura and Sey are stupid-

-Both turn around (yes Sakura too!) and give him a punch on the head-

Sasuke: -muttering- Ow…

Sey: And just WHO are you calling stupid Uchiha Sasuke! I don't suggest pickin' a fight with me because I, as the writer can kick YOU, as a character, out whenever I wish!

Sasuke: But you wouldn't want to do that now would you? -Starts seducing Sey-

Sey: SASUKE! STOP! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUxSAKU FIC! I-ARRRGGHHH

Sakura: -Stares in shock-

Sakura: -In the loudest voice the world has ever heard- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SEY!

Sey and Sasuke: -holding their ears and muttering- Ow…

* * *

Chapter 3-I'll Do It

"My...my death? What of my death? How is that of importance? I don't even remember what happened Kami-sama!" cried Sakura.

"It has a greater importance than you could ever think of," replied God, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I will explain."

"Please do," said Sakura faintly.

"Good...now then, you don't remember anything about what happened in your life besides a vague vision of your death, is that correct?" Sakura nodded. "Well let me give you a brief picture then. Before you died, you had become a very talented medical Nin under the Godaime. She had taken you as her student a few years prior to this. Follow me so far?" Sakura nodded again.

"I think I remember what was going on in my life…I think I was taking my ANBU exam when I was er…_killed._"

"But you still don't know how you were killed and who killed you." God's voice reminded her.

"No…no, I don't." said Sakura reluctantly. "But I'm pretty sure…" she dropped off but then gathered enough confidence to speak. "I'm pretty sure Uchiha Sasuke killed me."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Well, I didn't see his face because it was too dark, but I did see the weapon…it was a black kunai with the name Uchiha Sasuke carved into the hilt."

""But you aren't sure of the user?" asked God, with a knowing sound in His voice. Sakura flushed.

"Well…no…"

"Alright, another mission then!" shouted God happily.

"Er…mission?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Oh yes! I forgot to explain about that. What will happen is that I am going to give a spirit form so that you may go back down to Earth and fulfill these missions. Mission Number 1: Find out who killed you and why. Mission Number 2: Keep your body from being cremated so that you can return to it once you finish all missions. And Mission Number 3-"

"Isn't that a bit much Kami-sama?" Sakura asked, dazed. _Inner Sakura: UGH I KNOW! JUST WHAT I NEED! MORE WORK! Pfft. Isn't it enough that I'm already DEAD?_

"Just three missions, Sakura, how hard can it be?" said God. "And after you complete all of them, then you can come back to life, and everything can go back to normal!"

_Inner Sakura: Oh there's only three…and I can go back to life? HELLS YEAH BABY! BRING IT ON!_

"Okay then…so what's the third mission?"

"Ahh, the third mission…the most important one of all. Okay, your third mission is too help Uchiha Sasuke find the peace he needs for his heart, mind, and soul."

Silence…

And more silence…

And yet more silence…

And then…

"But…WHY ME?" _Inner Sakura: YEAH! Why me? I mean he KILLED me…and now you want me to help him? For once I wish this one went to Ino-pig instead of me! Oh woe…_

"Because," stated God simply, "you are the only one who can help him now."

Sakura felt the tears gathering up in her eyes again. Even if she did try to help him, what good would come of it? He would probably just push her away, as usual. But...God's order was God's order. She must do what she could. Even if what she could do amounted to nothing…

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Very well…I will carry out these missions to the best of my ability, Kami-Sama. When do I go?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright with you. Are you sure you are prepared?"

Sakura sighed again, but she knew the love that she held for Sasuke in her heart had really never died, and the will to help him was over whelming. She also hated being kept in the dark, so the need to find out who had killed her and why was eating her. And last of all, she missed life. She wanted to see and touch everything again, and not float around like some surreal spirit.

"Yes," she said firmly this time. "I'll do it."

* * *

Ugh, you guys are right. These chapters are HECKA short. I'm just having major writers block. :(

Sorry about the late updates. See I just got a laptop (XD) and I still haven't figured out a way to transfer all my files. And the time I get on the computer that does have all my files on it is extremely limited. So sorry! I'll try to update more. Please review! Or I won't write anymore! And also, suggestions are welcome, but flames are not. Okay, peace out.


	4. It's Your Voice

Well here it is. Sorry about the wait. My laptop won't connect with the family computer for some reason...-.-...and there are wayyy to many files on it, so I'm too lazy to send ALL of them to myself...so finallyI just got fed up and decided that I'd just send this story to myself because i don't want to keep you guys waiting.

Sasuke: You talk to much.

Sey: So? You're the only one who doesn't like to listen to me ice cube. The rest of them would like to hear what I have to say. -smirks-

Sasuke: -glares-

Sey: Anyway...presenting...CHAPTER 4!

* * *

Sakura winced. God had told her that the sensation of being sent back to Earth would tingle a little, but right now she felt as if her whole body was on fire. _I can't wait till I get back down there…but there won't be much to do because the only who will be able to see me is Sasuke-kun…_

But was that really true? God had never said that Sasuke alone would be able to see her…

Still, she couldn't gamble on a hunch. _Sasuke it is then…Now when will this ghostification process be over…

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke leaned slightly over the bridge he and his teammates always met at with his head in his hands. Another long day of training with Naruto and Kakashi had left him worn out. Naruto had definitely become a lot stronger since he had come back from his training with Jiraiya and so now he was now a formidable opponent to spar against. But even with the daily sparring matches, his freedom from probation and his initiation to ANBU a few weeks ago, things still didn't seem right. But what was wrong anyway? Orochimaru was dead, Itachi was dead, and village had accepted him as one of their top shinobi once again. So what felt so wrong?

Oh yeah. There was that.

The death of one of is closest friends and the only one who had supported in him in his long months of probation and isolation.

Haruno Sakura.

No one even knew how she died, or who the hell it was that killed her. During the ANBU exam that she was taking, her body had just been found with one single stab mark right above her heart. The ultimate vital spot. Of course she hadn't survived.

The bastard (or bitch) that had killed her must've been good. Sakura was not that frail girl she had been when she was a genin. Under the supervision of the Godaime she had transformed into a fine young kunoichi. The power of her medical jutsu's and inhuman strength were rivaled only by Tsunade-sama and Shizune. Only the best of the best would've been able to get her.

Which was what made Sasuke all the more angry about it. Why had she let herself die? Why had she left him? She'd made him and Naruto a warm promise that not only would she come out of this exam in one piece, but she'd also work her way up to their top squads. _Well, it looks like you're just as bad at keeping promises as the rest of us, Sakura…_he thought angrily.

_UGH. And I can't even have a temper tantrum because temper tantrums are un-Uchiha like. But I want to scream my head off so badly right now…everything sucks…_

Sasuke suddenly stood up and looked around, making sure no one was there. No one was.

_Okay good. Maybe a **little** screaming won't hurt…no one will have to know…_

"ARGH! I HATE EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING SUCKS! OH MY GOD, GOD! WHY DO ALL THE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME? DID I DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE HAVING MY FAMILY KILLED, THEN HAVING A MAD SNAKE BASTARD AFTER ME, THEN HAVING MY FAVORITE KUNAI STOLEN, AND THEN HAVING SAKURA KILLED? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WELL OUT WITH MISTER! WHAT DID I DO, HUH? WELL? IT WAS MY FAVORITE KUNAI TOO DAMMIT! GRR!"

"Hn, that felt good."

(A/N: LMAO, that was sooo OOC. But I just had this sudden vision of Sasuke having a huge temper tantrum, and I just had to write it down. Haha. Pretty Lighthearted huh? I'm so weird. But you'll all just have to deal with it. :)

* * *

In Heaven…

"My goodness, that boy can scream loudly when he wants too," muttered God covering His ears.

* * *

_Well, if that wasn't the weirdest thing I have ever done…why did I do that? Oh well. Anyway…Sakura…why do I keep thinking about you…why did you have to die…

* * *

_

_FINALLY! I FEEL NORMAL! Well…except for I'm kind of transparent...but I'll get used to that…_

Sakura was now walking…well floating actually…around her favorite field of grass. It was a lonely little place, a place that she could call her own. Whenever she was sad, or just needed some time alone, she'd come here. _Glad to see it's still serving its purpose…_

After meditating on her next move for a while, Sakura thought the safest thing would be to go and find Sasuke as soon as possible. Knowing him, he'd probably be training somewhere.

Picking her surreal body up, Sakura began to wander the village. What she saw made her mind teem with old memories and longings. She saw couples walking hand in hand. She passed Ino's flower shop and Naruto's favorite ramen stand. As she walked past her old Ninja Academy she heard Iruka-sensei shouting his head off at some disobedient student. She stopped for a second at the Hokage Mountain to look at the stone faces that were carved into the rock. Giving a sigh of excess discontentment, she continued on, all the familiar sights bringing pangs into her heart. How she wished she were alive and that she could run around these places and go on missions and talk to everyone like nothing was wrong. Being ignored was a new feeling to Sakura, and even though she knew it was because no one could see her, it still made her feel lonely nonetheless.

_I guess this how Naruto and Sasuke used to feel…

* * *

_

Slowly Sakura floated closer and closer to her destination.

Closer…

And closer…

To the bridge where she and the rest of Team 7 always met…

A few more steps….

Her eyes finally settled on a figure who was leaning over the railing slightly. He had black hair that stuck out a little from the back and he was wearing shorts and a black shirt. The Konoha hitai-ate was on his forehead, and he was staring deeply into the water, apparently thinking about something. Something told Sakura…a gut feeling maybe…but she knew it was him.

It was now or never.

* * *

Sasuke was still staring angrily at the water. His back felt suddenly a little chilled and he could've sworn he heard a little rustling next to him. But he decided to ignore it.

Sakura reached out a hand to touch him. To her surprise it went right through his shoulder. She wondered if he had felt it and apparently he had because he whipped his head around rather wildly, his eyes staring into her, but not seeing.

_What's wrong…I thought he'd be able to see me! _

**'_You must speak to him…'_**

_My voice…_

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke stared at what was in front of him, hard. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was standing solidly (well…not really) in front of him. Thinking maybe it was a dream, he first pinched himself hard. Then he realized it could be a genjutsu.

"Naruto, you stupid dobe, come out. Your genjutsu sucks by the way. Oh, also did I mention I am going to kick your ass? And just so you can see, I am going to release this genjutsu and show you that you just simply aren't up to date with these things. Kai!"

Nothing happened.

"This isn't a genjutsu Sasuke."

And Sasuke finally began to accept what was in front of him.

"Sa...Sakura…?"

* * *

END! My chapter's are kind of short...

If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, I will be glad to take them into consideration. notice I said SUGGESTIONS, not flames. I don't like flames...but then who does?

Please review!


End file.
